Performance of a digital subscriber line (DSL) in terms of capacity depends on a number of factors such as attenuation and a noise environment. Performance of a DSL transmission system is impacted by crosstalk interference from one twisted line pair to another twisted line pair with the same binder and, to a lesser extent, twisted line pairs in neighboring binders.
Consequently, crosstalk interference may affect data rates across a number of twisted pair lines.
For instance two communication lines are collocated next to each other induce a signal in each other. Due to the induced crosstalk and noise from other sources in the surroundings of the communication line, the data transported on these lines may be affected or corrupted by the crosstalk and noise. By reducing the crosstalk induced on a communication line or compensating the crosstalk induced on a communication line, the amount of corrupted data may be reduced and the rate at which information can be reliably communicated is increased.
G.vector uses mutually orthogonal pilots and correlation as described in “Self-FEXT cancellation (vectoring) for use with VDSL2 transceivers,” Series G: Transmission Systems and Media, Digital Systems and Networks, ITU G.993.5, April 2010, the entire contents of which is incorporated by reference.
In the context of providing data network access to homes and businesses, various technologies collectively known as FTTx have been used or proposed. In these technologies, data is conveyed from a network operator to an intermediate location using fiber optics, and data is conveyed from the intermediate location to the customer location using DSL transmission over twisted pair copper lines. The term FTTdp refers to a scenario in which the intermediate location is a “distribution point”, serving up to a few dozen customers within a distance of less than 200 m. For example, G.fast is a transmission technology that uses time division duplexing (TDD) to duplex downstream and upstream transmission.